Scintillation devices are used in a variety of industrial applications. For example, scintillation devices are used for well logging in the oil and gas industry and for imaging scans in the medical field. Typically, scintillation devices include scintillator bodies, such as a scintillator crystal, produced from a material that is effective to detect gamma rays, x-rays, ultraviolet radiation or other radiation. The scintillator bodies can absorb x-rays or other radiation and emit light. The emitted light can sometimes be recorded on film. Generally, the scintillator bodies are enclosed in casings or sleeves that include a window to permit radiation-induced scintillation light to pass out of the crystal package. The light passes to a light-sensing device such as a photomultiplier tube, a photodiode, or another photosensor that converts the light emitted from the scintillator body into electrical pulses. In other applications, multiple scintillator bodies can be used in imaging arrays for medical imaging equipment.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.